tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Player Rights Addition Amendment
The Player Rights Addition Amendment is Amendment 2 of the Tadukooverse Constitution. It later became part of the official constitution from the Unanimous Decision Rewrite. "Freedom from Discrimination" will be changed to "Freedom from Bullying". Article 4 Section 6 will be added as "Right to Know the Rules and Punishments". Article 4 Section 7 will be added as "Right to Know When Updates Occur". All of the rights will have an explanation with them. Article 4 Section 2 Changes (Freedom from Discrimination) Renamed to Freedom from Bullying. Changes are in bold. A server player has the right of not being bullied. This means that a player should not be discriminated against, harassed, threatened (outside of in game stuff, of course), or otherwise purposefully annoyed by another player. Article 4 Section 3 Changes (Freedom of Religion) Changes are in bold. A server player has the right of religious freedom, but not freedom from religion. This means that any player may practice whatever religion they follow on the server, but none will be supported except for Christianity. Christianity will be promoted on the server through plugins and such. The reason Christianity is supported is due to the server being a Christian server. Certain denominations will be excluded from this support due to false beliefs or doctrines (e.g. The WestBoro Baptist Church). This promotion of Christianity is what is meant by players not having freedom from religion. Article 4 Section 4 Changes (Freedom of Speech) Changes are in bold. A server player has the right to free speech, as long as it does not go against other rules, rights, and policies. Their speech may be censored by decision of the Tadukooverse Team. Foul language is censored due to the fact that younger players join the server and it is not beneficial for them to experience any foul language. Article 4 Section 5 Changes (Freedom of Assembly) Changes are in bold. A server player has the right to assemble for a cause as long as it is in a place that is not blocked off from the general public at the time. In other words, people are allowed to go anywhere so long as it is not defined as private property or blocked off by the Tadukooverse Team. So a server player may request that no one goes on his property. If he is not present at the time, he should have a fence, wall, or other way to block people from going on his property if he wishes not to have people on it. Article 4 Section 6 Addition (Right to Know the Rules and Punishments) A server player has the right to know the rules and the punishments for breaking those rules. If a server player is punished in a way different from those rules or punishments, or if a new punishment or rule is added that he or she is unable to view, the player's punishment will be removed and they will receive compensation. The player has the responsibility to use this right and will not be compensated for failure to use it. Article 4 Section 7 Addition (Right to Know When Updates Occur) A server player has the right to know when any updates occur to the server. These updates must at the very least be placed on the Tadukooverse Wiki to be easily accessible to the general public. If any annoyance occurs to a player due to an update not being known, that player should receive compensation for his or her annoyance. The server player has the responsibility to use this right, and if it is found that the update information is available, they will not be compensated. Category:Tadukooverse Constitution